


Attack commences in 30 seconds

by Silverhairedgirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Enemy!Genji, F/M, Hanamura (Overwatch), Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: You're a support main on a mission to attack on the Hanamura map. Too bad you get cut off from your team pretty soon and it doesn't look so well when a certain cyborg from the enemy team is there to stop you from reconnecting to them...





	Attack commences in 30 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for clicking on this :) Here I thought Hanzo and 76 hell was eternal but the first story I come up with contains Genji.
> 
> Hope you have fun with this one!

You glanced at the clock inside the air ship, which was slowly setting you down on the enemy's area of your mission of today. Or rather tonight, as the clock now struck midnight.  
"Are you ready, agent? This isn't going to be easy work," your boss behind you said and gave your shoulder a gently pat. This wasn't your first mission, but you were nervous nevertheless. Just the same as always, you thought, only need to hold position for a certain amount of time, then everything will be alright. After all you were on the side of the good guys, and the good guys always win, right?  
When you didn't answer, Jack Morrison came into your line of sight and looked down to you.  
"(L/n)?"  
You grabbed your support weapon a bit tighter and nodded quickly, when the door opened and you stepped outside, into the nightly cool air of Hanamura. Through your headphones you could hear the commander giving commands to your other team members and everyone giving their okay to get into position. You were told to hold back, not to storm forward and when it came to combat, you needed to be there and heal.  
Everything was according to plan, when suddenly a familiar excited female voice came through your headphones. Tracer.  
"Enemy sighted!"  
Your heartbeat quickened and you pressed yourself against the nearby wall, hoping to get some cover from the roof above you, when you already heard Dva's voice calling for some healing. You clenched your teeth, pushing away from the wall to get to her and wanted to curse, because she was that far away from you. But unfortunately your "Fuck" got caught up in your throat, when you heard tapping footsteps directy on the roof over your head. It all happened so fast that you wondered why it all for a moment seemed like time was slowing down. Maybe the thrill and fear of the enemy jumping down and silently landing on the ground next to you even startled you that much, that you also stopped mid-run, to look at him. Illuminated by the moonlight, his form slowly came up from his formerly from the jumping crouched position, hand on the handle of his longsword on his back and dangerously glowing red eyes fixated on you.  
"Heh. Did you miss me, Bishōjo?"  
That voice... You remembered it, but from where? It was kind of distorted and had a metallic sound to it. And the owner also had the intention to come closer to you, while you still were in your shock of not knowing how to fight or even survive in this situation. The enemy seemed to be built as to deal much damage very fast.  
"Who are--"  
Now Dva desperately miserable sounds came to your ear, calling you back to the seriousness of the situation, followed by Jack's voice, now sounding really angry.  
The man in front of you had now fully drawn his sword, his eyes giving the hint he was grinning beneath his faceplate.  
"(L/N)? (L/N), please respond! Damn it, where is-"  
And with a quick slash of his sword your headphones were ripped away from you and smashed to pieces by the man's metallic foot.  
"You don't need that anymore, do you?" He put his other hand on his hip and cocked his head, as if taunting you.  
It was now or never and you knew that. Before he has a chance to attack, you need to get away, quickly. And so you started to run, in your haste not knowing where your team was and where to go, you only came to catch your breath inside the castle of Hanamura. The famous Shimada family resided here... Where did you hear that name before?  
"Shimada... Shi... mada...", you mumbled silently and cursed that man from before for destroying your headphones. Hopefully you could get back to your team soon, you thought while walking over a bridge, to the objective you all wanted to clear if you were finished with the first one.  
"So you want to play games with me..."  
You quickly spun around, ready to face the dark haired man again, but he was nowhere to be seen. Were you hearing things because of the silence? Your heart hammered against your quickly rising and falling chest as you glanced around a corner to see a shadow from the corner of your eyes. He was after you, like a predator hunting it's prey, and it seems like he even had his sweet fun with it. You finally tucked your healing staff behind you and pulled out your tiny gun which was never meant to deal any particular damage. But that didn't need him to know that, too. Then, a whisper behind you again, this time directly into your ear.  
"Don't you hurt yourself with that thing"  
But again, no one was even remotely close to you. Your legs began to tremble as you carefully looked around, gun in front of you, as you walked backwards against a wall with a door next to it. Without looking away, you pulled the handle, went inside and quickly closed it behind you, before you breathed deeply to calm yourself down.  
After you opened your eyes again and felt over the wall for a light switch, faint red lights began to glow in front of you. The moment you widened your eyes and wanted to curse the second time this night, you were spun around and harshly pushed against the door where you came through only moments ago. Under your sight of vision, a glowing red line, together with something sharp was slightly pushing against your throat.  
"Now, iiko, are you still wanting to run away? Because... I get tired of games quickly lately. Maybe we could play..." And then his voice was only a dark growl, "something more fun."  
It irritated you that much, you almost dropped your gun, but then remembered the mission again, turned your gun slowly to his direction and pulled the trigger.  
He visibly winced at that and his other hand slid up to grip your jaw tightly between his calloused fingers.  
"You... Won't learn, koneko", this time sounding not at all that playful like before.  
"Do I really need to kill you right now, after all that fun we had?" And with that, he withdrew his wakizashi, but only to give you such a heavy smack on your head with the pommel, that it knocked you out cold.  
Genji lifted his head while his intense stare watched you closely, before he leaned down to get to work.

After some time, the throbbing, dull pain in your head woke you up. For a moment you asked yourself where you were, before it quickly turned to a more important question: why were you even alive now? You tried to lift your hand to hold your head in pain, but failed, since it was tied together behind your back. But it wasn't the only thing. Everywhere on your now pretty naked body were what you identified as ropes, a knot here and there and the more you came back to your senses, the more you felt them and how you rested on your knees, face down on the floor and ass up in the air. The formerly drained color of your face from the realization turned into shades of red. Because you felt the heat not only rising to your head, but between your thighs too, where a rope was resting snugly between your folds and to between your butt cheeks. It was then when the silence was broken like thin ice, when your predator, now proud to have caught his prey, raised his voice.  
"Nice, huh? It's called Shibari. Pretty common in Japan, but not commonly taught as part of a ninja training." And without further warning, he slipped a finger underneath the rope on your butt and tugging at it that hard and suddenly, it causes you to gasp.  
Behind you, Genji raised his brows.  
"Oh, finally little koneko purrs for me"  
The shame let you clench your teeth in embarrassment, but it was then when you realized his last words. Japan. Ninja training? His voice. All of a sudden, it all made sense. You knew, you heard the name Shimada before. But can it be? He has changed that much from... that incident?  
"Genji... Shimada," you finally said.  
Behind you, you felt his body warmth coming closer, as well as the faint glow of his red eyes which could see you all that clearly in the dark, like the ninja he was.  
"Damn right, hime-chan," he whispered in your ear and intensified the grip on the rope in his hands, the rough material grinding almost painful against the sensitive flesh between your legs. You clenched them together as much as you could in your position as the embarrassment got unbearable.  
"Should've picked a better choice of weapon against a flanker, don't you think?"  
You just gritted your teeth in anger, only to seperate your lips moments later in a gasp as he lost the grip on the rope, causing the material to flick against you again.  
"How was that, koneko? I didn't hear you," he continued his teasing, his voice dangerously low now, but finally seemed to retreat from being bent over your form "Don't you know that I'm specially trained to take care of your sort?"  
And with that, he pulled the rope resting against your folds to one side, now no longer blocking and securing your slick entrance. While his one hand held the rope in place and you already shuddered from the back of his metallic hand resting against your the cheek of your ass, the feeling worsened as you felt two fingertips of his other hand stroking against your entrance softly as a warning.  
"G-get back," you stuttered with ragged breath and stared to look behind you at him, your eyes now more used to the darkness, the red lights on his armor still slightly illuminating his body.  
"So? What will I get if I let you free, mh?"  
Struggling to think clearly when your enemy didn't stop his ministrations and you didn't have even somewhat of a good position to negotiate, you murmured "I— I will tell my team to retreat. Nobody will get to know about this, nobody—"  
"Nobody will get to know about this? Come on, where's the fun in that, if you don't even scream for me?"  
And with that, he roughly pushed his two ice cold and hard fingers into you, causing you to cry out loud, not giving you the opportunity to adjust to it, but directly pumping them into you.  
Tears shot into your eyes, but you couldn't deny the wetness forming between your legs, slowly beginning to leak and making Genji's movements easier, the sound causing him to grin widely beneath his faceplate.  
"Don't sound that fierce now, do you?"  
His mocking tone caused your blood to boil, but the anger wasn't the only thing growing in you, soon making place for the insatiable hunger to be filled, his fingers not nearly enough relief. But you just couldn't give in to that bastard, scrap your needs!  
"Fuck you," you hissed between pants.  
He laughed and immediately stopped pumping, pulling his fingers out of you and came closer again.  
"You call that resistance? Onegai, don't fool me, hime-chan."  
And with that, he shoved his fingers deep into your mouth while your lungs still struggled for air, making you to taste the shame for yourself on your tongue. You wanted to bite him, but convinced yourself otherwise. You'd only hurt your own teeth, trying a bite on his hard steel, but hurting a cyborg? No way you'd accomplish that anytime soon.  
"Lick them clean," he coldly ordered behind you, but you turned your head away.  
"Haven't I made myself clear?" His voice quickly switched from mocking to angry again, earning you a deadly strong grip on your jaw, as well as a new intruder poking its head at your entrance. You widened your eyes in shock, hesitantly licking over the cold metal and becoming a trembling mess below him.  
"Ii desu, koneko." He seemed pleased about your behavior and for a moment you calmed down, not thinking about facing what was still lingering at your slick entrance. His fingers left your mouth, but quickly got a hold on the rope at your neck, forming almost a collar around it, tugging harshly at it and you finally got up with the upper half of your body from the cold ground, but only to be met with the cold metal behind you. You now were resting with your back against his hard and armored front, separated only by your arms, still tied together. The proximity causing to run a shiver down your spine to be so close to a deadly killer. From the corners of your eyes you noted the now missing faceplate, revealing a half intact lower portion of his face.  
"As much as I love seeing you face down on the ground, hime-chan, I want to see it now when I fuck you," he stated matter-of-factly as he was talking about the weather. But what else did you expect from someone being a former-member of a well-known yakuza family. And here you were, somehow thinking he was that pleased about your behavior earlier that he forgot about that.  
"You'll regret this," you said through gritted teeth, but having a conflicted mind deep in you told you how much you look forward to it.  
"Oh, I don't think so, don't worry," he only responded before he quickly thrust his length deeply into you, while you didn't exactly met him with much resistance, welcoming him with a wet sound from between your legs and a soft moan from your mouth. Your walls clenched around him in agony to have him moving and he exhaled against your neck in pleasure.  
As he began thrusting with an already rough speed into you, your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you couldn't help the panting that came with the relief of the ache you felt. He fitted perfectly into you and you loved how full you were because of him.  
"Heh, finally enjoying yourself from my company I see," he muttered tauntingly and you couldn't find it in you to deny it. He was right and you both knew it.  
You pressed your lips together in an desperate attempt to hide the moans escaping your mouth, but the rest of your body couldn't keep up with it. Your body now shaking from arousal rather than the cold, the slick sounds growing louder by the second and even your hips began to sync with his pace, the need to get more of him overwhelming you.  
As if that wasn't enough already, his name rolled off your tongue before you could even stop it.  
"G-Genji..."  
He slightly halted his movement, before you could feel him grinning arrogant behind you and picking up the pace even harder.  
"I love the sound of my name from your mouth, koneko."  
And with that he returned one of his hands behind his back, once again drawing his sword in front of you, the tip of it holding your head upright for a second, before he cut open your ropes with deadly speed and precision. Before you could even think about how it was all over now for you, the upper half of your body was freed completely.  
"How about you scream that name a bit louder now!"  
Holding the sword away from you, he pushed you away from him, giving you just the right amount of time to recover from your shock and act quick to brace you on your hands to keep you from falling down completely.  
Your eyes widened in terror as you realized that he hasn't withdrawn his sword, but now grazing it tentatively over your spine, while still fucking you vigorously.  
"So? I'm listening, koneko."  
Your breathing continued fear together with the still ever present arousal and you mentally slapped yourself from feeling that way in your position.  
"G-Genji..." you spoke up again with more hesitation than before.  
"Louder", he growled and the sword cut flesh.  
You visably winced at the hot throbbing pain and closed your eyes to concentrate on the feeling between your legs, the pain now adding a whole new feeling to it.  
"Ahh... G-Genji, please! F-fuck me harder!" Your cheeks flushed at the words.  
He chuckled and gave your butt a firm smack. You will take more than a few souvenirs back home from this mission. That meant, if he seems you worthy to keep alive, it is.  
Propping yourself up on only one of your elbows, you reached down your legs to circle your swollen clit, making it not that hard to cum soon.  
"Yeah, that's more like it."  
His thrusting became erratic as he followed your every movement and he tucked his sword behind his back again to grip your waist firmly, his panting becoming louder.  
"Ready, little hime-chan? Ikuzo!"  
And before you even had a chance to find out the meaning of his Japanese, you felt him twitch inside of you, shooting his warm cum deep into you, directly next to your womb, as he moaned out loud.  
You came shortly after, when you felt his cock shoving more of his cum into you until he was finished.  
You turned your head to look at him in your daze, your body still shuddering wildly from your orgasm, your eyes hazy.  
He towered behind you and shot an intense glare down at you, the arrogance visible in his gaze and not needing any more words, before he pulled out of you.  
"Be a good girl and save that little present for later, will you?"  
Genji grinned as he underlined his statement by giving your wet pussy one last stroke with his finger before fixing the rope in front of it, keeping it safe from running out of you.  
"Mata ne"  
And with that, he winked at you like the former playboy he was, before a smoke bomb went off where he went and left nothing behind but a single feather of a sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment what you think about this one, I'm really interested! Also if you liked this, feel free to request something <3  
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
